


Himlad

by silvertrails



Series: First Age Arc [19]
Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-21
Updated: 2019-01-21
Packaged: 2019-10-13 15:33:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17490596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silvertrails/pseuds/silvertrails
Summary: Curufin and Celegorm in Himlad.





	Himlad

**Himlad  
** By CC  
December, 2017 

This is an amateur effort and does not intend to infringe on the rights of J.R.R. Tolkien. No profit is made and no harm is intended. 

Merry Christmas, Jaiden! *hugs*

* * *

They had been in Himlad for over a year of the sun, and with the aid of their people and a few of the Avari who came to offer their service and loyalty to the sons of Fëanor. Mostly they lived in the realm of Amrod and Amras in Estolad, but Celegorm found them quite skilled both at hunting, and surveying the land. 

Most of the inhabitants of Himlad were Noldor, though. When Celegorm and Curufin arrived at the area they realized why. Though the land was between the reddish Aros, and the bluer Celon, the weather was cold and the Sindar seemed to favor warmer climates. There were few trees, most of them on the south, where the Celon divided Himlad from Estolad. It was not as cold as Himring, though. 

“What are you doing here alone?”

Celegorm looked at Curufin, and for a moment he saw their father when he was younger and full of life. The illusion faded when he saw the tenseness in his brother’s whole frame, and his hair, not as dark as Fëanor’s. 

“Tyelko?” There was a trace of impatience in Curufin’s voice, masking his anxiety as he’d always done since the days when he was hoping for their father’s approval on one of his last projects. Fëanor had always approved of anything that Curufin would do at the forge, though he always pushed a little more.

“You sounded like Father, that’s all.”

Curufin’s expression changed; Celegorm realized that this particular wound was not yet healed. He should have known.

“This night will be the longest. Our people wish to honor the land and wait together for the sun to rise. They have taken a liking to the rites of the Avari.”

Celegorm nodded. “What of Tyelpo?”

Curufin sighed. “He is already helping to prepare the celebrations. I would have expected him to ask me first, but he is growing up in an untamed land.”

Celegorm smiled. “And you do not approve?”

Curufin looked north. “It makes him happy, and that is the only thing I can give him now, these brief moments of peace before the Oath forces us to fight again.”


End file.
